Friends?
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Missing scene from the season seven episode 'Tacking into the Wind'. Kira apologizes. Totally made up. Didn't actually happen, but should have. Damar & Kira friendship.


**Title:** Friends'?

**Summary:** Missing scene from the season seven episode 'Tacking into the Wind' Kira apologizes. Totally made up. Didn't actually happen, but should have.

**Warning/Disclaimer: **No warnings. I own nothing. Everything belongs to the copy right of Paramount.

**Wordcount**:761 total

**Pairing:** Damar & Kira friendship

He hated her! Ok, so maybe he didn't actually hate her now. He had come to respect her. And she was telling the truth.

Their past with Bajor is not going to be easy to make up for, he knew that. She didn't have to throw it at him right in the face. Especially when he's just found out about the execution of his wife and son. He wanted Cardassia to have friendship with, The Federation, andwith Bajor as well. He knew it was for the good of his own people.

He was just so sick and tired of war.

Of the lives lost. Innocent lives. On all sides.

He knew it would be a rocky alliance. But he was willing to work with that, and earn the trust of both parties in question.

He just wanted to make a difference.

The doorbell interrupted his thoughts, and he brought the class of water to his lips, while sitting on the floor, leaning his back against the wall. Usually during times like these, he would drink himself into unconsciousness, but he was trying to become a better man than that now. He was the leader of the rebellion after all.

The doorbell chimed again.

"Enter!" he called out in a tired voice. He looked up, and to his surprise, found Kira entering his personal space.

She raised her eyebrow, obviously a little surprised to find a Cardassian sitting on the floor, with his head hung low, and wallowing with his grief.

She looked away, suddenly looking like she didn't want to be there.

_'And why would she be here anyway?'_ he wondered.

"I know you don't want to be here, Colonel. So say what you've come to say, and then leave me be," he said roughly, and couldn't help but noticed her wince.

He regretted his harshness with her.

How was he supposed to build a friendship with Bajor, or the Federation; if he himself could not build a friendship with this one Bajoran woman? He winced himself, and began to apologize, but she beat him to it.

"Look, Damar! I had no right to say what I did. Especially during your moment of grief, when you've just found out about…"

"You had every right," he countered, interrupting her, and there she goes raising her eyebrow again.

"So surprised Kira? You don't think I regret the mistakes I've made in the past? Well, I do. I wish there was something I could do to make up for them, and I'm doing the best I can."

She looked like she didn't have a response to that, and lowered her head, obviously still feeling guilty. He knew by the look in her eyes.

"I don't want your pity Colonel," he said, trying to sound more casual, but the pain he was feeling wouldn't let him, and he winced at his harshness with her again.

"I understand, Damar. I don't like pity either. I just wanted to say that, I'm sorry. I could have picked a better time and place for what I said."

He nodded, and gave her a little smile of graditude, trying to let her know that he forgave her.

She looked surprised, yet intrigued at seeing him smile.

She then smiled back, nodding.

"Goodnight, Damar!"

"Goodnight, Kira."

She turned to leave.

"Damar," She said, suddenly turning back around, her face a mixture of confidence, and uncertainty.

He stared in question at her.

"For what little comfort it gives you. I can not forgive you for killing, Ziyal. I am however willing to let the past, be in the past. For I see that you have changed into a better man, and that you have killed the Damar I once knew."

She came closer, her face full of something he wasn't used to seeing from anyone.

Especially her.

Compassion.

"Friends'?" she asked, looking down upon him, straight in the eyes, hopefully. Eyes that were once filled with nothing more than malice towards him, now shock him to see nothing but compassion, hope. and maybe even as she wants, a friendship between them.

She offered him her hand, and he looked at it with uncertainty.

"It's no joke Damar. If we want our people to become allies? Than you and I must take the first steps."

He sighed, smiling.

"Friends."

He took her hand in his, and together they begin a new era of peace and companionship, for both Bajor and Cardassia.

And the Federation.

**The End**

Feedback? Yes please!


End file.
